Sybil & Tom's Anniversary
by Jarleyforever3500
Summary: It's there 1st anniversary
1. Chapter 1

**There is going to be a part 2 to this **

* * *

Sybil and Tom anniversary

Sybil woke up in her husband's arms, they were still at Downton but their cottage was going to be ready to move into tomorrow. Tom stirred as Sybil stared into her husband's blue eyes.  
''Happy anniversary, darling'' Sybil whispered and they kissed passionately. There was a knock at the door,  
''It's probably the Nanny, I told papa we didn't need one'' Sybil moaned, she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on.  
''Can't you stay love, please?'' Tom moaned,  
''She's only three months old Tom, she needs to be fed,'' Sybil said answering the door. The Nanny nodded her head.

Sybil and the Nanny quietly walked to the nursery, Sybbie was crying when they entered.  
''What's wrong my darling, are you hungry? Of course you are,'' Sybbie smiled because she knew her mama was here she loved hearing her voice even though she wouldn't remember the exact words when she was older.  
''It's alright, Nanny I can do it without supervision'' She is my daughter Sybil thought to herself. Sybil longed to go back to Ireland again where she and Tom would get on with normal lives. Sybil breastfed Sybbie when she was done Sybil felt exhausted. Sybbie fell asleep in her mother's warm arms, Tom entered the room he was dressed for breakfast already. Tom took Sybbie out of Sybil's arms and carefully put her into the coat,  
''You go down to breakfast, I'll see you later'' Tom kissed his wife goodbye and disappeared.

Sybil headed back to her room where her tray was waiting with food and coffee waiting for her there was also a letter,

Dear Mrs Branson,

We have received your letter about letting you and your family back into Ireland. Right now we are investigating the fire and what happened there, all you and husband can do is wait and your husband can write an apologetic letter to the family if they do not recognise your husband's name you'll be appealed and given the go ahead and be allowed back into Ireland on a trial period.  
Yours Sincerely,  
The Irish government

Sybil smiled to herself she wanted to tell Tom at once but her exhaustion took over until she drank the coffee. Sybil ate her breakfast and dressed quickly, she hummed Silent night in Irish Tom taught it to her when she was pregnant. Sybil went downstairs to find Tom but she ran into Edith who was back from London already. They both went to sit in the library,  
''How was London, Aunt Rosamund give you stern advice?'' Sybil asked, Sybil noticed Edith was glowing, she couldn't be... Sybil thought.  
''Yes she did I suppose, we still haven't found Michael yet'' Edith's face saddened as she said his name.

Sybil went and sat next to Edith,  
''I'm only going to ask you this once Edith and you need to tell me the truth, are you pregnant?'' Sybil asked, Edith nodded her head.  
''Sybil, you can't tell anyone, I'm planning to go to the continent with Aunt Rosamund and give birth to the child, then give it to a family that I've arranged for the baby to grow up'' Sybil gasped at how Edith could give up her own flesh and blood.  
''When are you going?'' Sybil asked.  
''I leave for Switzerland, next week'' Edith whispered with guilt in her voice  
''When it's your confinement you have to let me come'' Sybil demanded  
''I'll need your support, thank you sister'' Edith hugged Sybil.  
''Go, Sybil be with your husband. I know it's your anniversary I do remember the day you married the chauffeur'' Edith laughed.

Sybil remembered that day, she was worrying over whether she chose the right path and she did, Sybil had a husband that loved her and a beautiful three-month old daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part, the last part is the next one enjoy and review **

* * *

Sybil wondered if should of told anyone about Edith, she and Tom never kept secrets from each other unless it was a Christmas present or a surprise. Matthew had taken Tom aside and was talking about bringing sheep to Downton as well as pigs, finally Sybil found her husbands eyes and stared into them.  
"May I borrow my husband, Matthew?" Sybil asked as well as taking Tom's hand. Matthew nodded and saw Mary walking down the stairs.  
"Come with me my darling," Sybil pulled Tom upstairs to there room, Sybil showed Tom the letter. Once he had finished reading it he showed no sign of noise.  
"So we can go back to Ireland if I write a apologetic letter to the family and if they don't recognise the name my name, oh my darling." Tom whispered in joy and kissed Sybil while spinning her around,  
"That's the best news one could ever give especially since it is our anniversary." Tom whispered and kissed his wife once more.

After lunch, Mary and Sybil went out for a walk and took Sybbie in the pram sleeping quietly.  
"I am dying to start a family of my own you know that my darling." Mary said smiling.  
"it's harder than you think, but if this is the results it's worth it" Sybil gently went over her daughter's cheek with her finger.  
"yes, I know it is, I think I may be pregnant I'm going to see , In a hour" Mary told Sybil both her sisters were pregnant t once something she never thought would happen.

The day just went on rather fast for Sybil she never seemed to have a moment alone with Tom until they were getting changed for dinner.  
"I don't honestly see the point in getting changed for dinner it's silly, for weddings and funerals yes I would change" Sybil felt her rebellious side coming, It made Tom chuckle when Sybil always thought her mind.  
"I've written the letter and posted it, so hopefully we'll be back in Ireland soon." Tom was actually very pleases that in a few months he wouldn't have to change into these uncomfortable dinner clothes anymore.  
"Mary is making a announcement at dinner. I wonder what that is" Sybil mused to herself like she already knew what is was going to be.  
Sybil and Tom headed where the rest of the family were meeting before they had dinner.


End file.
